Software applications can edit content items such as images, video, audio, documents, and the like. Content items, such as images, can be captured using devices such as digital cameras, stored as images files, e.g., in JPG format, and transferred to storage devices. A software application can receive an image stored in a storage device and display the image on a display device of a computer system. Devices used to capture content can associate time with an item of content, e.g., the time when the item was captured, based on time settings programmed into the device. When the software application receives the captured items of content from the device, the time associated with the item of content is included in the metadata characterizing the image, where the metadata is assigned by the device to the image.